


dominant

by teaserbabe



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Relationships: lks/kjk
Kudos: 4





	dominant

He obviously is mad  
He obviously is mad at me  
Gang Soo gathered his last courage and decided to approach his hyung first. The muscular man didn’t talk to him since morning and Gwng Soo couldn’t wait any longer.

“Hyung, here. Your water,” Gwng Soo said smiling.

Jong Kok lifted his head only to glare at the taller man. The water bottle was snatched roughly and Gwng Soo felt his heart broken in piece.

Gwang So watched his hyung drank the water without any intention to thank the younger man, so he decided to leave the man alone.

“Did something happen between you two?” Jiho whispered to Gwng Soo and he could only sigh.

“I don’t know, he was fine when we had breakfast this morning, “Gang Soo explained, “But he acted like that not long after we start filming.”

Jiho patted Gwng Soo’s back soothingly.

“Try to interact more while filming because he’s pro. He won’t let viewer knows that there’s something up between you two. After he feels better, I’m sure you can talk and fix the problem.” Jiyo gave reassuring smile to his loveable dongsaeng.

Gwang oo replied the smile with a forced one. He still couldn’t get the bitter feeling out of his heart yet. But his noona was right. He couldn’t let his mood ruined the filming atmosphere.

Once we arrive home, I will have plenty of time to talk to him  
Gwang So almost jumped in joy after the PD announced the end of their filming for today. He hurriedly changed clothes and took his belongings before approaching his roommate.

Gwang So was stunned when he found Jong Kok with Gry and aha, talking something about having dinner and visiting a bar.

“Hyung, your bag,” Gwng Soo said, trying to take Jog Kook backpack with him like usual.

“No, I won’t go home tonight.”

“Really hyung? You’re going to hang out with me at the bar all night?” Gry asked in disbelief, “You don’t flirt with girls and don’t drink. You don’t need to force yourself.”

“It’s okay, I’ll drink juice. They have organic juice right?”

Gay lifted his shoulder, unsure.

Gwag Soo knew Jog Kook was being stubborn just to avoid him. He could feel something boiling inside him.

“Hyung.”

Jong Kok was turning his head halfway when suddenly Gang Soo snatched his belonging and dashed off.

“Yah, you really.”

And the second session of tag and run continued until they both lost their breath in the parking lot.

Good thing for Gwng Soo that they had arrived to their vehicle. He quickly opened the back door and secured their bags inside.

“Yah, my bag,” Jong Kok said, still gasping for air.

“No, you will go home and rest your stubborn ass after having healthy dinner and bath,” Gang Soo ordered, opening the passenger door for his hyung.

“Wh-“

“Don’t argue, just go inside hyung.”

Jong Kok closed his mouth tight. But he complied anyway and climbed to the passenger seat in silence.

“You’re not even my parent..” Jong ook mumbled, irritated that he got yelled by the younger man.

“Do you really want me to call your mom and ask her to scold you?” Gang Soo offered, and he sighed in relief when his hyung decided to stop fighting back and lowered his head.

The journey was peaceful and they finally arrived to their apartment safely. The ride was quiet so Gang Soo was startled when Jog Kook showed his tantrum right after they closed the entrance door.

Jong Kok threw his backpack across the room and headed to shower, ignoring the dinner offer from Gang Soo.

Gwang So bit his lips. He really was in the edge of blowing up himself. Whether he caused a problem to make his hyung so mad at him, it was unfair to treat him like that without telling him what he had done wrong.

So Gwng Soo waited in their bedroom, knowing that the tiger would get out soon or later to search for his pajama.

And he was right.

Jong Kok opened the bathroom door slowly, checking whether Gwang So was there or not. Determined that it was safe for him to go, Jng Kook slip out to get some clothes to cover himself.

That was when Jong ook felt long arms locking his naked body and he could only freeze.

“Hyung, Lie down on the bed,” Gwng Soo whispered while stroking the plump bums dangerously close to the crack between.

“I’m still mad at you,” Jong Kon answered, trying his best to not tremble.

“Well, hyung, me too,” Gwag Soo replied creepily, patting the bare stomach of his hyung, “Now obey me or have some punishment?”

It didn’t take long for Jog Kook to end up lying on the bed with legs spread wide to give space for Gwng Soo to have his “dessert”.

Hands placed both on his side to hold his own weight, Jong Kok could only moaned when Gang Soo swallowed all his length with his big toad like mouth.

“Are you not going to take off your clothes?” Jong Kok asked, trying to distract Gang Soo (and himself) from suffocating sexual tension.

Gwang So looked up to see his dear hyung breathed heavily, holding his body to stay rigid, pretending that he was unaffected and definitely not horny.

Gwang So would be lying if he said that he hate the stubbornness.

Because it was fun to tease his hyung to the limit once in awhile.  
Jae Su-hyung was right, he may be a sadist after all.

Gwag Soo hold both of Jog Kook’s thick thighs to spread them wider. He could hear Jog Kook whined in protest when Gang Soo let go of his painfully erected penis and switched to lick the navel.

Jong Kok arched his back. He quickly grab Gang Soo’s head to prevent him from teasing him any further.

“Yah, just do it,” Jong Kok mouthed, almost begged. Head dizzy from too much holding back.

“Do what?” Gwang oo played clueless, “I only enjoying my dessert here,” he added, reaching for Jog Kook’s lips to let him taste his own pre-cum.

“You are mine, right hyung?” Gwng Soo whispered while trailing wet kiss from jaw to the exposed neck.

“I can do whatever I want,” Gwng Soo stated, kneading the thighs until he could hear the sweet moans of his hyung.

“And you have to beg,” Gwng Soo said, kissing the nipple lovingly, “Now would you explain why you look upset all day?”

Jong Kok gulped down, felt helpless being trapped between the soft mattress and Gang Soo’s long body. His eyes were watery, and his face flushed red from lust.

All he needed was more “real” touch and satisfaction.

“You told them to hurt me,” Jog Kook began, “Grab my hair and push me hard from stairs? Really Gwag Soo yah? Do you think hyung won’t get hurt to hear that?”

Jong Kok sobbed. Gwag Soo stopped teasing his hyung’s body and focused on the talk.

“I know that it’s for your character, but sometimes, it got too much that I feel upset.

“It’s hard to be the villain, getting hate and targeted by everyone.”

Jong Kok bit his lips. He paused for a moment before hiding his face with both his hands.

“I’m acting silly. You know Gwng Soo yah, just forget it, it’s my bad.

“I shouldn’t have thought too much when filming. I’m sorry.”

Jong Kok sighed. He refused to see Gwag Soo in the eyes until he finished talking.

Gwang So went silence. He knew how sensitive his hyung was. Gwag Soo tried to spoil his hyung as much as he could when they were not filming, because really, Gang Soo too felt bad with how he address the older man sometime.

But that was their character, and they couldn’t stop for the sake of the show.

“I’m sorry,” Jong Kok mumbled, and something inside Gwng Soo broke.

“No Hyung,” Gwang So replied with soft smile, removed one of Jong Kok hand to search for the small eyes he fell in love with, “I am sorry.”

Gwang So closed their distance, waiting for Jog Kook’s approval to meet his lips with him and started kissing passionately.

It definitely felt sweeter than the first, and Jng Kook reacted better by circling his arms around Gwng Soo’s neck.

Gwang So moved his hand to support his hyung by holding his arching back, forcing their distant to become none.

“Clothes, your clothes,” Jong Kok breathed, gasping some air when Gwag Soo was busy nibbling on his left ear.

“Go ahead,” Gwang So whispered and continued to suck the air from his hyung’s mouth.

Jong Kok fumbled on Gwag Soo’s body to search for his pants. Getting hold of the zipper finally, he tried to yank them off when he felt something on his hold.

Jong Kok giggled, “yah, you’re as hard as rock.”

“I was holding it down to not make it obvious hyung.” Gwng Soo grimace, feeling the urge to free his dick after his hyung mentioned it.

“Let me help you boy,” Jog Kook offered, grinning.

Jong Kok pushed Gwag Soo to sit up and opened up the fly to expose the twitching penis. Jog Kook stroked the erected penis carefully before slowly guiding it to his mouth.

Gwang Soo moaned, he almost could see heaven.

To be truth, Gwang So was not sure whether the sight of the heaven would be as beautiful as the one he saw now.

The perfectly crafted muscles with no string attached. Bowing down like worshipped him. The golden head so close to his crotch, bobbing up and down on his length in harmonious rhythm. Not so fast yet not so slow.

“Now, take me.”

Gwang So startled when Jon Kook spoke at him.

“I’m yours, right?” Jog Kook teased, “Do whatever you want.”

Gang Soo swallowed his saliva. He leaned forward to catch his hyung’s mouth on his, giving more strength to make Jog Kook lied down once again on his back.

Gwang So hurriedly took off his pants to ease his movement. Jog Kook waited while opening his legs wide, ready to accept Gwng Soo fully inside him.

“Hyung, may I?”

“Do you need to ask?” Jog Kook replied, annoyed. But his complain was soon replaced by a gasp and moans when Gang Soo entered him slowly.

Gwang So was impatient, with all the time he had spent to make his hyung speak. He was over the edge, and he really need to do it fast or he might explode too soon for their liking.

“Hyung, I will go fast,” Gang Soo warned and Jong Kok nodded, holding on Gang Soo spontaneously.

Gwang So took his promise. Right after he put all the length inside, Gwang Soo backed down and started moving his hips.

Gwang So knew Jong Kook would grabbed his hair or yelled if it hurt him, so after checking his hyung reaction, he went to much faster pace and become bolder.

The tip of the cock brushed his sensitive spot and Jong Kok arched his back. Gwag Soo noticed this and decided to focus on hitting that spot.

It didn’t take long for Jong Kok to feel on the edge and tightening his muscles, making Gang Soo gasped and poured himself deep inside his hyung.

The hot and slick liquid filled his stomach, Jog Kook moaned one more time before he came as well, dirtying Gang Soo’s shirt in the process.

“Didn’t I warn you to not cum inside me?”

“No, hyung, you didn’t.”

Jong Kok could only nodded, too tired to argue.

Gwang Soo flopped beside his gasping hyung and stroked the sculpted chest lovingly.

“You are the best, Hyung.”

“Yah stop,” Jong Kok warned and smacked the impolite hand, “No second round, I’m too old for this.”

Gwang So pulled his hand and put them under his head.

“Well, we have great sex and get to know each other feeling. I don’t have any regret,” Gwng Soo said, smiling happily.

“Well, I just took a bath and need to take another one because of an idiot.”

Gwang So sat up on his arms, “Hyung, are you still mad?” he asked, genuinely concerned.

“No, I’m not, I’ve told you I was being silly and emotional. Come to think of it, it’s not even your fault.” Jog Kook reassured, caressing Gwng Soo’s hand to show his sincerity.

“But, still, I will be more cautious of my action. I’m sure the viewers would enjoy our harmonious relationship as much as our bickering.”

Jong Kok laughed,” Yeah, like you can hold your mouth.”

Gwang So grinned, “I will try,” and started raining kisses to Jog Kook’s face.


End file.
